


The Harvester of Eyes Fandragon

by Sparky_Lurkdragon



Category: Blue Oyster Cult, Blue Oyster Cult Mythos, Flight Rising, Harvester of Eyes - Blue Oyster Cult (Song)
Genre: Art, Eye Trauma, Fanart, Gen, Multigaze, mild body horror, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon
Summary: Harvester of Eyes, that's me / And I see all there is to see...Fanart of a Harvester of Eyes dragon.
Kudos: 3





	The Harvester of Eyes Fandragon

_Harvester of Eyes, that’s me!  
And I see all there is to see!  
When I look inside your head  
Right up front to the back to your skull  
  
Well that’s my sign that you are dead  
And my list for you checks off as null  
I’m the Harvester of Eyes!_

* * *

I got my scanner, so here he is, all coloured and everything!

The Harvester of Eyes (Harvester for short) is my first Flight Rising dragon I’ve done a full fanart piece of, and he doesn’t even have any solid lore, haha! I made a deal with myself that the first Multigaze dragon I got would be a fandragon of this Blue Öyster Cult song, and he fits the song amazingly well.

Depicted here is him with his final gene plan. I haven’t been able to play FR for a while due to school and other games, but I’ve had an image of him with the text of the spoken-word rant at the end of the song for a good long while. Had a lot of fun with this piece, and yes the initial pencilling was done listening to the song on loop.

And here's the Flight Rising website safe version, excised of the gorier lyrics, haha.


End file.
